


Put Not Asunder

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from S10E02, where Cas tries to talk Sam out of going after Demon!Dean one handed, and Hannah explains how serious Heaven is about things you say in a church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Not Asunder

Castiel came to try to talk Sam down. 

They both knew it was pointless, but give him credit for trying.

Sam sat on the motel bed, repacking his weapons bag with salt, holy water, demon trap etched handcuffs, and an extra rosary, while Cas leaned against the dresser, and his new sidekick stood awkwardly by the door. 

"Sam, he's not ... he's not your brother right now." Cas repeated for at least the fifth time. 

"I know." Sam again replied stubbornly.

"He won't hesitate to kill you to get away." Cas pleaded.

"That's why it helps that I'm damn good at what I do." Sam argued, wrapping Ruby's knife in a plaid shirt and placing it in the clothing bag instead of with the other weapons. He looked up, his jaw set in determination. "I will get him back. And I will fix him."

"Sam ..." Cas sighed, rolling not just his eyes but his whole head. "You're still injured. At least wait until your shoulder heals."

"The incision is closed." Sam said, zipping the bag. "The stitches are out. And the longer we wait, the worse this is going to be on everyone. Dean killed a demon in public already, Cas. What if a person gets in the way next time?"

"What if you are the one he injures or kills, Sam?" Cas asked. "If Dean were to kill you, there 

would be no hope of bringing him back from being a demon."

"Cas, we can argue about this all night again." Sam stood, putting both bags on the bed. "You're not going to talk me out of trying to save Dean. You've got plenty to keep you busy, with trying to round up the angels and straighten all that mess out. Not to mention your friend here doesn't even know Dean." He gestured in Hannah's direction. 

"It is true that I have never met Dean." Hannah nodded. "But I admire your dedication in saving your husband."

Sam shook his head. "No. Dean is my brother." 

"Yes," she agreed. "And also your husband."

"Sam ... " Cas said, looking as if he had swallowed something particularly unpleasant. "I should have told you and Dean sooner. The night the angels fell, well ... you made vows to one another in a church. Dean said that he would never put anything in front of you, and you agreed. You clasped hands. In the eyes of Heaven, the two of you are now married."

"Wait, what?" Sam choked out with a sound of disbelief. "You're telling me I accidentally married my brother? You can't do that!"

"But if you did not know your vows were binding, how could we not tell you?" Hannah frowned. 

"No," Sam sat on the bed and covered his face with his hands. "I didn't mean you can't tell me. I meant you can't marry your brother."

"But you did." Hannah insisted. 

"It's not legal." Sam explained. "You can't marry your sibling."

"Several of Adam and Eve's children married one another." Cas offered helpfully. "Abraham married his sister. It was quite common in ancient Egypt for brothers and sisters ... "

"Yeah." Sam waved his hand. "Brothers and sisters. Not two brothers."

"Marriages in times past were frequently made in the hopes of producing many children." Cas frowned. "It would be ... "

"Yeah, I got it." Sam groaned. "Two brothers, no babies."

"But your vows are binding under the laws of God, not the laws of man." Hannah said. 

"Sam." Cas interrupted Hannah with a glare. "Hannah and I have to go. We should have been back on the road an hour ago. Please reconsider about waiting until your shoulder is healed before going after Dean."

"Cas, I've got to find him." Sam said earnestly. "I'm gonna save him or die trying. And then he and I have to figure out how you un-marry your brother."

"Be careful." Cas warned. "And stay in touch." 

"You too." Sam nodded, as he stood, shook his hand, and shut the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought to myself "What does Sam say? Does he want a divorce?" was an odd thing to ask.
> 
> And because we don't get to see Sam and Cas being friends very often.


End file.
